


6 Word Stories

by Elsey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 6 word story, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsey/pseuds/Elsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Destiel six word stories every day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Long, lustful glances.

Just fuck already.


	2. Chapter Two

To: Dean

I love you.

-Castiel


	3. Chapter 3

I promise you; life gets easier.


	4. Chapter 4

'Dean?'

'Yeah, Cas?'

'Please don't leave.'


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait! Don't go- stay in bed."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, my neighbours are shitfaced and won't stop chanting 'Sam'. I don't... I don't understand. Are they summoning the Winchesters? Send help.

So much eyesex, so little time.


	7. Chapter 7

Stay.

It's empty when you leave.


	8. Chapter 8

"JESUS, SAMMY, GET THE FUCK OUT!"


	9. Chapter 9

"No one has hope."

"I do."


	10. Chapter 10

'Tone down the fucking eyesex!'

-Sam


	11. Chapter 11

I need you. Plain and simple.


	12. Chapter 12

Every touch, every breath- is you.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, missed a day, sorry!

Everything hurts, but you feel good.


	14. Chapter 14

"My life is better with you."


	15. Chapter 15

You smell like the rain today.


	16. Chapter 16

Even the cult knows it's love


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not be pissed at certain writers for a certain line said by a certain Metatron >.>

"You are my humanity, Dean Winchester."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously. They should take that advice. Now.

When in doubt, just make out.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Cas is asked for a full name but can't think on the spot, so Dean does it for him.

"His name is Castiel- Castiel Winchester."


	20. Chapter 20

We can fix this. Trust me.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPN fandom, buckle your seatbelts- this won't be fun. This is in honour of the finale tonight. Godspeed to you all.

"I'll just be over here sobbing."


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POSTING TWO IN ONE DAY BECAUSE I AM A MESS. A FUCKING MESS. THIS IS GIVING ME SO MUCH ANXIETY. FUCK. JESUS CHRIST. I'M SORRY. CONTINUE ON WITH YOUR LIFE. IGNORE ME. I'LL STILL ADD ANOTHER ONE TOMORROW. HOLY SHIT.

"How can I love a demon?"


	23. Chapter 23

"I'll miss how green they were."


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly 48 hours since the finale. I am still not okay.

For you, I can forgive this.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like these started light and airy and jokingly, but now it's just really fucking sad. Sorry. I'll try and make happier ones XD

Sometimes love just isn't enough anymore.


	26. Chapter 26

"Cas, forget the bees; kiss me!"


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam, I imagine, at some point in the last, what six years?

"For fuck's sake, just kiss already!"


	28. Chapter 28

~~I need you.~~

I love you.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling conflicted over this ship lately. Ugh. So many opinions flying around about it > . 

"I need you."

"No. You don't."


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, a month has passed so quickly! Thank you so very much to everyone who reads these and gives Kudos and comments and bookmarks! You all make me want to keep these up! Who the hell knew writing six simple words every day would prove to be a struggle for me?

'All you need is love.' Bullshit.


	31. Chapter 31

"Love's a curse, not a blessing."


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas as a human telling demon!dean to fuck off with the eye flaashing.

"Dean! Stop! I've got a headache!"


	33. Chapter 33

"Is that... a hickey?"

"Fuck off."


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean wanting to know if Castiel is ready to become human for him.

"Is this pain worth it, Cas?"


	35. Chapter 35

"Cas, when _is_ your birthday?"

"Never."


	36. Chapter 36

Sometimes, just laying together was enough.


	37. Chapter 37

You bring light to my darkness.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...

"Seriously, Dean? Just admit it already!"


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screams loudly* We broke 1000 hits and 100 Kudos! Aaaaah! I've never made it this far! Woohoo! Thank you so much to everyone who keeps reading these; I'm not sure why you would at this point, but hell, keep it up! You guys are so great!

"Admit what, Sammy? Jeeze, calm down!"


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra chapter for today because of that milestone for me!
> 
> Still being continued...

"Just say you love Cas already!"


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed that terrible short story of love, heartbreak, and... love. See? See what I did there? Too soon? Okay. I'll shut up.

"WHAT??! NO, SAMMY, I- uh. Maybe."


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...

"Sammy? Why are we tied up?"


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...

"Sam, I find this highly unnecessary."


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally loses it. Ending of the short story.

"JUST ADMIT YOU ARE IN LOVE!"


	45. Chapter 45

My world is better with you.


	46. Chapter 46

"This... this just isn't enough anymore."


	47. Chapter 47

"Making out won't solve _everything_ , Cas!"


	48. Chapter 48

This heart only beats for you.


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...

"It's very cold. Dean, hold me."


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...

"You don't get cold, Cas! Stop-"


	51. Chapter 51

"Dean! Allow me to show affection!"


	52. Chapter 52

"Perhaps a kiss on Christmas, Dean?"


	53. Chapter 53

"I love you more than pie."


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued....

"You were once my best dream."


	55. Chapter 55

"But now? You're my worst nightmare."


	56. Chapter 56

"Wiiiiise men saaaay-!"

"Shut up, Sam!"


	57. Chapter 57

"Seriously!? Can you makeout somewhere else!?"


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam calling Charlie to complain about Dean and Cas' numerous sexual frustrations.

"Charlie, the eyefucking is getting worse!"


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys went online after hearing about the Winchester gospels being posted. They found fanfiction and something called Twist and Shout. Let's just say that Dean wasn't a fan.

"See you then."

"Fuck OFF, Sammy!"


	60. Chapter 60

"Sam... I... love Cas."

"I _know_."


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the missed days! I may or may not have been having a Sherlock marathon, haha!

"No demons can tear us apart."


	62. Chapter 62

" _I WANT YOU_ _!_ "

"NOT THE BEATLES!"


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life's been a bitch, and I forgot about this for a bit! Sorry!

"Kiss me already, you stupid fool!"


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...

"Love just isn't a casual word."


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...right now because I'm shitty at updating.

"So... I love you, Cas. Really."


	66. Chapter 66

"Holy _shit_. Jesus, do that again!"


	67. Chapter 67

"NO CATS! CAS! I'M ALLERGIC! DAMMIT!"


	68. Chapter 68

"Sam, where are the condoms located?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Sam spitting his coffee across the room from laughter as Cas stands there, dead serious, expecting a non-joking answer.


	69. Chapter 69

"We'll always find our way back."


	70. Chapter 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not super Destiel. Sorry.

" _Pie_."

" _VEGETABLES._ "

"HAMBURGERS!"

"Actually, that works."


	71. Chapter 71

"Warm my lips, Dean. They're cold."


	72. Chapter 72

"I-"

"-LOVE YOU."

"...want hamburgers."

"SHIT."


	73. Chapter 73

You're super loud.

-Sam

..........

Good.

-Dean


	74. Chapter 74

"Take your clothes off. Right now."


	75. Chapter 75

"Can we get a cat?"

".....Maybe."


	76. Chapter 76

"Pie just keeps seeming less important."


	77. Chapter 77

The green eyed demon can love.


	78. Chapter 78

"Let's get a kitten."

"Hell no."


	79. Chapter 79

The world keeps spinning without you.


	80. Chapter 80

"Bees are nothing compared to you."


	81. Chapter 81

"You're mine forever- you got that?"


	82. Chapter 82

"How about we... take this upstairs?"


	83. Chapter 83

"You shine brighter than Heaven above."


	84. Chapter 84

"Oh, Jesus, Cas, enough bees already!"


	85. Chapter 85

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...

"Seriously, Cas? A guinea pig? C'mon!"


	86. Chapter 86

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...

"I named him David. He's staying."


	87. Chapter 87

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...

"No, Cas!"

"But Dean, he's cute!"


	88. Chapter 88

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...right now because I'm shit at updating.

"Well... OH, FINE, HE CAN STAY!"


	89. Chapter 89

"Hey Jude..."

"Please, Cas. Please. Don't."


	90. Chapter 90

"You're holding my hand."

"I know."


	91. Chapter 91

"Just keep breathing!"

"Dean... I can't."


	92. Chapter 92

"Always late, Dean!"

"Fuck off , Cas!"


	93. Chapter 93

"I'm sorry. Please. I'm- so sorry."


	94. Chapter 94

"Some people just... drift away. Forever."


	95. Chapter 95

"New year, new me!"

"Sure, Cas..."


	96. Chapter 96

"Will you come back?"

"'always do."


	97. Chapter 97

"Wanna get burgers?"

"My favourite words."


	98. Chapter 98

"Dean, I like rap!"

"Get out."


	99. Chapter 99

"Knock knock!"

"No."

"Deeeeeaaaaaan."

"Who's there?"


	100. Chapter 100

Not perfect, but they were enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is slowly killing my soul.


End file.
